


get you off with a touch dancing in the dark

by ballsdeepinjesus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Help, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, all that stuff they fuck yknow, as usual there's no other characters really hahahaha, it got weirdly emotional by the end i d k, one day i'll write something with plot maybe who knows, wee bit of possessiveness at the beginning but i tried not to make it creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinjesus/pseuds/ballsdeepinjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>But it’s like – it’s hot, is the thing. Louis’ been hard in his skinnies since the second he saw Harry shake his hips against the other man. It’s the knowledge that so many people want to touch the curly-haired boy, want to take him back to theirs and fuck him, that sends a thrill of arousal down his spine. They all want, want, want, but Louis -- Louis <em>gets</em>. He’s the one who feels Harry grind against his arse at night. Who knows how he tastes in his mouth and his tongue, who knows how tight he is around his fingers, who gets to feel the vice-like grip around his cock when Harry comes with a shout, nails digging into his biceps and thighs clenched around his hips. It’s always Louis and it’s always going to be Louis. Not any of these hungry leeches at the club.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>So Louis watches. And waits.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[harry drives louis crazy in a club and then they do things]</p>
            </blockquote>





	get you off with a touch dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW DON'T LOOK AT ME
> 
> pls don't expect me to replicate this level of output of oneshots ever again i don't know what happened to me i think i've been injected with smut steroids
> 
> anyway this is dedicated to brette tumblr user certaintings because she texted me [this](http://cheerleaderharry.tumblr.com/post/65647647155/ok-brette-tomlintush-pumkinlouis-if-that-is-ur) once upon a time and despite my many death threats i decided to write it i hope u enjoy!!!!!!!!

The club is dark and noisy, stuffy with too many overheated bodies writhing on the dance floor in tandem with the music. There are flashes of red and blue lights illuminating the tables lining the walls, and every few seconds Harry can see Louis’ eyes boring into his as Harry dances with the tall man – Freddie he thinks his name is – behind him. 

It’s not that Harry’s _trying_ to make Louis jealous, it’s just – well. Yes, yes he is.

It’s payback of sorts for the weekend before when Louis stood at the bar getting their drinks and flirted with the bartender for far too long, leaving Harry grumpy and irritated at the table he’d snagged for them. From his seat at the table, Harry watched with narrowed eyes as Louis giggled and touched the bartender’s arm and then observed as the other man slipped Louis his number. When the bartender turned his back and Louis walked back, he casually tossed the number onto the floor behind him and returned to Harry, but, like, _still._ Harry was nearly buzzing with outrage when Louis got back and sat across from him, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. He’d gotten the drinks for free, of course, that had been the goal all along, but Harry saw how much Louis enjoyed riling him up. Harry very nearly rode Louis in the back of the taxi on the way back to their flat in a rather caveman-ish attempt to reclaim his territory.

So, yes. Payback.

They’d danced with each other earlier in the night, giggling and half-drunk, until Louis stated he was thirsty and needed a break. He’d turned to walk back, expecting Harry to follow him. But Harry merely watched as Louis reached the table and turned to take Harry’s hand before spinning around in confusion. Louis spied Harry back on the floor and cocked his head in confusion as Harry smirked and turned to a tall man beside him, grabbing him from his partner and starting to dance. 

And now they’re here, watching each other through hazy lighting across the room.

Harry grins and closes his eyes, grinding back onto the solid mass of muscle behind him. He’s harder than Louis, more solid and imposing and he smells vaguely of sweat and beer; Harry prefers Louis’ soft curves and his intoxicating smell, some mixture of cologne, cheap soap, and occasionally weed. But that’s not what matters. What matters is the flash of light that had showed Louis’ knuckles gripping the edge of the table, his feet tapping underneath.

Harry bites his lip and moves faster.

***

Louis’ jealous. More jealous than he thinks he’s ever been. He wants to stomp over and rip Harry’s body away from the obnoxiously tall man behind him who seems entirely too excited to have Harry’s lanky body writhe against him. He wants to rub himself against Harry and show that twat who Harry belongs to, whose initial Harry has tattooed on his body.

But he doesn’t. He stays there, watching the man’s hands grip Harry’s hips, one of Harry’s arms reaching behind to twine around his neck. He can see the sheen of sweat on Harry’s skin and the hungry gazes of men and women around him. Everyone wants a piece of Harry. Louis knows that better than anyone.

But it’s like – it’s hot, is the thing. Louis’ been hard in his skinnies since the second he saw Harry shake his hips against the other man. It’s the knowledge that so many people want to touch the curly-haired boy, want to take him back to theirs and fuck him, that sends a thrill of arousal down his spine. They all want, want, want, but Louis -- Louis _gets_. He’s the one who feels Harry grind against his arse at night. Who knows how he tastes in his mouth and his tongue, who knows how tight he is around his fingers, who gets to feel the vice-like grip around his cock when Harry comes with a shout, nails digging into his biceps and thighs clenched around his hips. It’s always Louis and it’s always going to be Louis. Not any of these hungry leeches at the club.

So Louis watches. And waits.

***

Harry’s shirt is clinging to his skin with sweat and Fred or Felix (or whatever his name is) is getting a little too handsy, clumsily pawing at his lower stomach and issuing low grunts into his ear. Harry wrinkles his nose in distaste and pulls away, patting at the man’s face and saying goodbye. He casts a glance towards Louis and makes to move back towards the table. Louis watches him carefully and doesn’t even look surprised when Harry smirks and takes a right, grabbing a blonde boy near him to dance.

Harry turns so the boy’s back is facing Louis and Harry can watch him from over his shoulder. He runs a hand over the boy’s broad shoulders and quirks his eyebrow at Louis who only takes a slow sip from his drink in response. 

Harry frowns and picks up the pace of their dancing, grasping the other guy’s hips and grinding into him. He wants a reaction from Louis, a reaction better than just idle jealous glares. He turns to the side and makes sure Louis can see their hips clashing together. 

Harry breaks eye contact and whispers something about how hot the club is, hoping it looks intimate to onlookers. He’s startled by a pair of hands running over his sides and turns his head, half-expecting Louis to be there, ready to pull him away.

But it’s not Louis, it’s another nameless face, whispering in his ear about how good he looks. Harry rolls his eyes and closes them, getting lost in the music and the feeling of closeness from the men in front of him. It feels good to have so much attention on him; he can feel eyes from all corners of the club watching the scene between the three boys unfold. Harry smiles and lets himself go, his body thrumming and shaking with the beat from the song blasting from the speakers.

***

Louis watches the other man approach Harry through heavy lids. The alcohol from his drinks is seeping through his system, making him lax and warm. He props his feet onto the seat of the booth and rests his back against the wall, watching Harry dance.

There’s a look of calm satisfaction on Harry’s face, blissed out from the dancing and the feeling of attention from the boys around him. He watches Harry throw his head back onto the guy’s shoulder behind him as he pulls the other boy in against his hips. 

He casts a look towards the bar and sees a few men watching from their seats, whispering to each other and pointing toward Harry. Louis smiles softly to himself, weirdly proud that it’s _his_ boy they’re talking about -- proud that he gets to call him his. 

He knows Harry won’t go anywhere with any of these guys; he knows he has no interest in them besides making Louis jealous and the preening in the intoxicating feeling of being wanted. But he thinks he’s had enough. It’s time to leave.

***

It’s just as Blondie leans over to whisper in his ear when Harry feels an insistent hand pull him out of the other boys’ grips. He looks up and meets the heated gaze of his boyfriend.

“We’re leaving,” Louis announces, not bothering to spare a glance to the other boys who are protesting against his intrusion. 

Harry grins and follows Louis’ lead and he exits the dance floor. “Bye boys!” he calls out as he stumbles over one of his own feet and giggles as he falls against Louis’ back.

They exit the club and stand by the curb waiting for their cab to come. Harry traces patterns into the back of Louis’ hand and curls a hand around his tattooed forearm, waiting for Louis to show him attention. But Louis simply stares ahead until the yellow cab pulls up, sliding in the backseat first and waiting for Harry to follow.

Harry closes the door behind him and crowds against Louis, drunk off alcohol and adrenaline, already hard in his jeans from the sensation of teasing Louis all night. Louis steadfastly ignores him, pulling out his phone and typing away.

Harry frowns and curls up against his side, running a hand down Louis’ thigh.

“Did I look pretty, Lou? Did I look pretty dancing? All those people were touching me, but I only wanted you, Lou,” he rasps against Louis’ ear. He can hear his breaths become louder and shorter, but Louis continues to ignore his actions.

Harry noses against Louis’ jaw and mouths at his neck, licking along his prominent neck vein and suckling at his pulse point. Louis’ breath hitches, his eyes closing momentarily before he pulls himself closer to the door.

Harry isn’t deterred, just scoots closer and flings a leg over Louis’ thigh. He breathes hotly into Louis’ ear and whispers filthily, “Did I get you hot, Lou? You’re hard, baby, so hard,” he whimpers, dragging his hand down to palm at Louis’ bulge. Harry can feel Louis getting harder beneath his insistent palm as he traces along the clothed length of him, but he still doesn’t make a move. He shifts his lips up behind Louis’ ear and licks, biting at his earlobe. “Please, Lou, want you to do something, just touch me, please,” he whines, thrusting his crotch against Louis’ side.

***

Louis is about to break. He’s seconds away from pulling Harry over by his neck to straddle his hips and rut their clothed cocks together in the backseat of a fucking _cab_. Harry’s whispered words are so filthy, and all he wants to do is dismantle him piece by piece until he’s a wrecked mess beneath him.

But he wants to wait. After how worked up he got him at the club, he wants Harry desperate and needy when they get home, eager to do anything Louis tells him too. He tries to ignore him and focus his attention on the blurred shapes on the streets as the cab moves, but Harry’s so insistent, determined to get a rise out of him. 

The drive isn’t long, luckily, and within minutes they’ve pulled up outside their flat. Louis struggles to pull his wallet out from his tightened jeans, but he tosses the cabbie twice what he owes him and steps out, clutching Harry’s wrist in his own hand. He climbs the steps silently, with Harry pressed up behind him, whispering obscenities into his ear.

His hands are shaking when he tries to unlock the door, but he gets it open and tosses the keys onto the counter before turning to Harry. 

“Go to the bedroom,” he orders. “I’ll be there in five minutes. Be naked.”

Harry nods eagerly and stumbles into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Louis takes a deep breath and shakes out his limbs. He grabs a glass of water, chugs it down, and then heads leisurely over to the door.

***

Harry’s hard. So, _so_ hard.

He’s laid out naked in the middle of their large bed, eyes closed with his hands rubbing idly over his chest. He lets his hand drift down to his cock, wraps his longer fingers around it and tugs slowly, more to relieve pressure than to provide any pleasure. He smoothes a hand over his hip and lets out a breathy sigh, hoping Louis comes in soon. He wants to ride him and watch him fall apart beneath him, rocking the bed against the wall hard enough to get a noise complaint from their neighbors. He’s wanted Louis all night and he’s so gone, leaking against his tummy just at the thought of getting his cock inside of him.

He hears the click of the door and twists his neck to watch Louis enter. “Louis,” he moans, “Need you.”

Louis watches him from next to the dresser for a moment, rubbing a palm over his jean-covered cock. He turns to open the top drawer and pulls out one of his ties. Harry frowns a little, thinking it should _really_ be hanging up in the closet and not stuffed in the drawer, but he clears his thoughts as Louis walks over. 

Louis crawls up onto the bed, hitching himself over Harry’s welcoming body. Harry brings his hands over to his flies, itching to get his hand on Louis’ cock, but Louis smacks his hands away and gathers both of them in his wrist. He pulls them toward the wrought iron headboard and ties them to one of the posts. Harry gasps and gazes heatedly at Louis as he trails his fingers down his arms, tickling the sensitive skin of his upper arm and tracing his star tattoo.

Harry arches up, desperate for the feel of Louis against him, but Louis shifts to the side and lies beside Harry. He runs his nails softly down Harry’s chest, digging in slightly when he gets to the soft skin of his underbelly. Harry whines and thrusts up, but Louis grins wickedly and takes his hand away, ignoring Harry’s protests.

Louis gets off the bed and stands to the side watching Harry as he lifts his shirt off his overheated body. Harry watches hungrily at each inch of exposed skin. He wants to trail his tongue along Louis’ tattoos, trace the cursive on his collarbones. No matter how many times he’s done it, he always wants more; always wants Louis desperately in every way.

***

Louis is methodical in his movements, taking his time to open the fly of his jeans. He drags the zipper down slowly, and watches as Harry follows the action with dark eyes; Louis smiles at his desperation. He tugs his jeans down over his thighs and to around his ankles, kicking them off to the side. Harry’s biting his lip and the blood that rises to the surface underneath is making it plumper and rosier. Louis wants to suck on his lip until it’s shiny and swollen. He wants to rub his cock over it until it’s glistening with blurts of precome and Harry’s breaths are hitching in eagerness to suck him down.

But that’ll wait. Louis drags his briefs down and throws them towards the clothes bin. He crawls back onto the bed and leans over Harry’s legs so that his mouth is huffing hot bursts of air onto Harry’s leaking cock. Harry hisses and clenches his stomach, hoping Louis will take him into his mouth but Louis smirks instead and moves up, trailing kisses over Harry’s chest.

“You were so bad tonight, Harry,” he whispers. Harry whines and nods his head.

“I know, Lou, I was so bad. Just wanted you to take me like this,” he answers. Louis knows this of course, but it doesn’t mean he won’t punish him in his own way for it.

He licks his lips and leans down to suck one pebbled nipple into his mouth. Harry keens at the sensation and spreads his legs to wrap around Louis and drag him forward. Louis frowns and pulls away, peeling Harry’s legs off of him.

“Be good,” he demands, “Don’t move.”

Harry gasps and nods quickly in agreement, keeping his legs spread and away from Louis. Louis leans down again and licks around the rosy tip, flicking it with his tongue. Harry throws his head back and cries out, resisting the urge to push his chest into Louis’ hot mouth. 

Louis bites down on one nipple and Harry yelps in response, jerking his hands against the bars of the headboard. Harry’s sensitive nipples are Louis’ favorite part of foreplay. He could spend hours laving at them until they’re swollen and painful and Harry’s letting out hitching sobs with each breath. Louis is tempted to do the same tonight, but he wants to drive Harry crazy _everywhere_. 

Louis switches to the other nipple, replacing his mouth on the abandoned one with his hands, pulling and twisting it between two fingers. He swirls and taps at the one in his mouth with his tongue, leaving little nibbles until they’re hard and wet. He moves his head up to admire his work; Harry’s delicate little peaks are red like little cherries – Louis touches them one more time, letting his fingers pull and massage as Harry snivels beneath him. 

“Louis, please,” Harry mewls. “Fuck me.”

“No, Harry,” Louis drawls. “Gonna take my time with you tonight, baby. Show you how well I know your tight little body.” Harry squirms underneath Louis in reaction to his words, but doesn’t say anything more.

Louis smiles at his complacency and moves down to Harry’s thighs, bypassing Harry’s swollen cock. He smoothes his hands over Harry’s firm thighs, watching as goosebumps rise to the surface. Harry’s thighs are one of his favorite parts of his body. Everything about Harry is long and lithe, but his thighs are so finely toned yet fleshy that Louis can’t help but single them out. He presses kisses to the side of Harry’s knee and trails along the inner thigh until he reaches the junction between his pelvis and his thigh. He skims his head along to other thigh and repeats his actions; Harry’s thighs are quivering underneath his touch.

Louis leans his head to suck at the sensitive skin in the middle of his left thigh. He bites and nurses at the white skin until there’s an angry red bruise marring the blank canvas. He sucks more hickeys all over his thighs, glancing up at Harry who’s staring at him with his face contorted in pleasure and pain.

Eventually he relents, laving his tongue and kissing over each bruise to soothe them. 

“Lou,” Harry pleads. “Can you – can you kiss me? _Please._ ”

Louis face softens at Harry’s pleas. He drags himself up over his overstimulated body to press his lips delicately against Harry’s. He opens up slowly, letting his tongue prod into Harry’s mouth gently. Harry sighs into his kiss and opens his lips wider, letting Louis run his tongue along the roof of Harry’s mouth and his lower lip. Eventually their tongues meet, twisting together heatedly. The kiss is wet and messy, but neither of them mind, too lost in the feeling of each other.

Louis breaks away to let Harry breathe. Harry looks wrecked beneath him, pupils so dilated that he can hardly see any green anymore. Louis presses a gentle peck on his lower lip and trails kisses over his chin, his jaw, his neck. Harry sighs happily and leans his head to the side, letting Louis trail his lips along the other side of his neck.

Louis finally breaks off and sits up, staring at Harry who gazes back hungrily. His lips are shiny and Louis is struck again with the desire to fuck his mouth.

He gets up onto his knees and moves so that he’s straddling Harry’s chest. He takes his cock in his hand and pumps a few times, right over Harry’s open mouth. He grips himself at the base and brings his cock forward, letting the head trail over Harry’s lower lip. 

Harry is slack jawed, flicking his eyes from Louis’ dick and his face. He flicks his tongue out to lick at the head and Louis throws his head back, grunting with pleasure at being touched after so long.

Louis snakes his fingers into Harry’s hair and jerks his head up as he slowly feeds his cock into his mouth. Harry opens wide, taking as much as he can in this position and letting his tongue trail along the underside of Louis’ length, licking along the thick vein. 

Louis thrusts shallowly, moving Harry’s head onto and off his cock. His head pokes at the side of Harry’s cheek with every thrust, making Louis moan at the sight. He reaches his other hand forward to poke at where he knows Harry’s dimple is. He presses in, feeling his cock move past with every thrust.

It’s messy. Harry chokes a little at every push, and there’s a sloppy mess of spit falling out of the corners of his mouth and all over Louis’ cock. 

Louis growls and thrusts faster. Harry moans around Louis’ cock and closes his eyes, blissful at the feeling of being used that Louis knows he revels in. Louis can feel his orgasm stirring in his gut, so it’s with reluctance that he pulls his cock out of Harry’s wet heat.

***

Harry whines with frustration as Louis pulls him off his cock. He wanted to keep sucking him, wanted him to come all over his face and kiss it off of him afterward. He just wants _Louis_ but that fucker seems determined to tease him all night.

He’s hardly coherent in his thoughts, his mind jumping around to Louis’ cock, his belly, his mouth. Granted, it’s not that different from any other given day, but Harry’s loose-limbed and hazy from arousal, desperate to feel Louis all over him. 

Louis seems to sense his distress, because he finally moves down to Harry’s cock. He lets his fingers brush along the length, twisting a little at the head, which has been blurting out stickiness occasionally ever since he was tied to the bed.

Louis wraps his hands around his cock and tugs up once, spitting down onto it and then spreading the wetness around.

“Such a nice cock, Harry,” Louis drawls. “Know what my favorite part of your cock is?” At Harry’s shake of his head he continues, “Only I’m allowed to touch it, baby. Only I get to feel you. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, love. All torn apart beneath me.”

Harry grumbles beneath him, frantically shaking his head in agreement. “Only you, Lou. Only want you to touch me like this.”

Louis grins at his response and leans down to press a kiss at the base of Harry’s cock. Harry watches through hooded eyes as Louis trails kisses along his length and then suckles around the head. Harry’s breaths are coming erratically, so worked up at this point that he’s worried he’ll come at any moment. As if he senses the tenuous edge that Harry’s teetering on, Louis grips his hand firmly around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm.

Louis’ mouth suctions around Harry’s cock as he takes him deep; Harry feels drugged and frenzied at the sensation of Louis’ wet mouth enveloped around him. He wants more, he wants to come over and over and over tonight until he’s shaking and crying into his pillow, but he has a feeling Louis doesn’t want that. He thinks Louis’ going to keep him shaking on the edge like this until the last possible second, until Harry’s useless and shattered beneath him. He’s not sure he’s bothered.

With one last suck, Louis pulls off Harry’s cock and takes an exaggerated gulp of air. Harry whines in protest, but Louis pays him no mind. He trails his hand down to touch Harry’s balls, rolling them in his hand and then reaching down to led the pads of his fingers trail near his hole. Harry jerks forward at the unexpected touch, staring Louis down with a renewed heat in his eyes.

Finally.

***

Louis rubs his dry fingers over Harry’s hole, circling the rim with a light touch. He can feel Harry clench underneath him and he looks up to see him squeeze his eyes shut and let out a rumbling groan.

Louis grins and leans down, lying on his belly with Harry’s thighs propped around his head. He ducks in and presses one small lick around his rim. Harry’s breath stutters as he squeezes his thighs around Louis’ head once before letting go. Louis flattens his tongue, licks broadly over his entrance and then prods it gently inside. He twists around a bit and then eases back to lick around his rim again.

Harry’s letting out these contented moans and sighs from above him that motivate Louis to get messier with his movements, focused less on technique and more on driving Harry to tears. He presses wet, smacking kisses against the rim and then pokes inside again, spreading his tongue to ease himself deeper inside. Harry jerks at his binds as if he wants to hold Louis down by his hair, but he can’t. Louis’ cock gives a twitch of arousal, knowing how firmly he has Harry under his control.

He moves one of his fingers to Harry’s hole, circling it around before pressing in to join his tongue. He lets his finger stretch around, avoiding going in too deep and pressing against Harry’s prostate. He licks around his fingers and brings another up to join the first. He scissors them furiously as Harry arches his back and digs his arse into the bed, making little rocking motions like he’s trying to fuck himself on his fingers.

This is one of Louis’ favorite parts of sex – getting to drive Harry mad with his fingers until he’s desperate and wild, unable to speak, only capable of using his body to try and get what he wants. But Louis is ultimately in control, dictating the pace of everything. 

Louis licks around another finger and lets it join the other two, stretching Harry’s arse around his thin digits. He presses them in deeper to search for the little bud of nerves that’ll send shocks of pleasure through Harry’s body. He finds it quick, well-acquainted with his body as he is, and crooks his digits to run the pads of his fingers over it in slow circles.

“Louis!” Harry cries. His thighs clench around Louis’ head, locking him in place as Louis assaults him with the warring sensations of his tongue and his fingers. He’s babbling now, crying out his name and letting out incoherent pleas.

Louis licks around his fingers one more time and then shifts onto one elbow, rubbing circles into Harry’s hip. “What do you want, Harry?” 

“Fuck,” Harry wails. “Just fuck - Fuck me.”

Louis lets his fingers rub one more time and then withdraws, watching Harry’s entrance clench around air in response. He leans over to jerk the nightstand drawer open and grab a half-empty bottle of lube. He flicks it open and pours it over his cock, giving himself a few harsh tugs to spread it around. He wraps Harry’s legs around his body, knees resting around his hips, and uses one hand to guide his cock into Harry’s entrance.

He’s so tight, so hot around his cock that Louis battles with himself to not come right on the spot. He lets his hips settle snugly against Harry’s overheated body and stills, buried deep inside. He feels Harry clench around him and looks up at Harry’s contorted face. There’s pain there, of course, but he’s biting his lip, staring at Louis with such a look of _need_ , eyes sparkling with every emotion, cheeks rosy from stimulation. 

Louis wants to take him apart until he’s shaking. He pulls back until he’s almost completely out of him, and then slams back harshly. Harry gasps and grips the bed post he’s tied too. Louis thrusts again and again, aiming upwards against Harry’s spot. Harry shouts when he finds it and arches his back, wrapping his legs more securely around Louis’ waist. 

Louis knows that Harry’s been on the edge for so long, and he can tell by the panicked look in his eyes that he’s close again. So Louis stills, gripping the base of Harry’s cock, and leans forward to whisper in his ear.

“You were gonna come, weren’t you, Harry? Gonna come all over yourself.” Harry only whimpers in response, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. “I need you to last for me, baby,” Louis murmurs. “Can you do that?”

Harry takes a shaky breath and nods, sweaty curls falling into his eyes. Louis fixes his fringe for him, smiling fondly at his debauched state, and presses a gentle kiss to his nose. 

He draws himself back and thrusts deep, one hand still gripped around the base of Harry’s cock. He gives a few shallow thrusts and works his hips in circles, grinding himself against Harry’s arse.

***

Harry sniffs through his tears of overstimulation, hyperaware of every drag of Louis’ cock inside of him. He seems hellbent on drawing this out, keeping Harry right on the brink of coming, teetering on the edge.

Harry feels weirdly floaty through it all. He’s so hard, so _painfully_ hard, but it’s good. Louis keeps looking at him with appreciative eyes, like he’s proud of how he’s taking it. Like he’s proud of his boy.

It’s that kind of thinking that makes Harry snivel and beg, “Kiss me, Lou, please kiss me.”

Louis nods and leans forward, connecting their lips in a simple kiss. It’s less a passionate embrace than a comforting nuzzle; their breaths mingle together softly. 

“You can come now, baby,” Louis murmurs into his mouth. He jerks his hand over Harry’s cock once and he’s coming, spurting hot streaks all over Louis’ hand and his belly. He can feel himself clench vise-like on Louis’ cock and Louis groans, thrusting in one more time and letting long pulses of come fill him up.

Louis rests his head in the dip of Harry’s neck as Harry huffs in gulps of air as he simmers down. He sniffles, little hitching sobs disrupting his even breaths. 

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s neck and sits up, untying Harry’s aching wrists from the bed post. He massages them in his own warm hands, giving them soft kisses.

Harry circles Louis in his arms and pulls him to his chest, mindless of the wetness on his stomach and his arse. That can wait. 

“I love you, Lou,” he whispers. 

Louis perks his head up and gives Harry a blinding smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“You too, babe,” he answers. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i used the word hole like more than twice someone take me out back and shoot me
> 
> anywayyyyyy that's it idk why i keep writing these short little porny things but w/e w/e w/e
> 
> here's my [tumblr](http://cheerleaderharry.tumblr.com) talk 2 me u guys send cute messages i like them


End file.
